28 August 2001
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2001-08-28 ; Comments *Peel complains that the light in the studio isn't working properly. It's so dim that he can't read the date on which the Birthday Party session track was recorded. *The telephone isn't working either, leaving Peel to muse that since they are unable to contact the outside world, London may have been devastated in some terrible apocalyptic event. *The Al Ferrier single was discovered after his death among his favorite 45s in John Peel's Record Box. *Peel had received his birthday phonecall over the weekend from Captain Beefheart. He says, 'I never know what to say to him, because he comes on the phone and he's always incredibly jolly. He sounds unwell, but he's incredibly jolly. I'm so awestruck - because to me it is like as though God phoned you up and said, 'hi, how's it going down there. Everything alright? Studio working properly?' - that sort of thing. God never does that, but Captain Beefheart does.' *Peel also mentions that he told the Captain about Cat Power covering 'Come On In My Kitchen' the previous week during her live session at Peel Acres. This prompted the Captain to sing it down the phone to him, which Peel describes as a moving experience. Sessions *Pulp #4 First broadcast. Tracklisting *Birthday Party: Release The Bats (LP - The John Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *U Brown: Fire Burn (7") Roots Foundation *Al Ferrier: Don't Play Blue Eyes (Crying In The Rain) (7") Master-Trak *Pulp: Sunrise (session) *Robert Johnson: Come On In My Kitchen *Electromajk: Orgazmiczech (12) MFS *Loudon Wainwright III: I'm Not Gonna Cry (LP - Last Man On Earth) Evangeline *Cornershop: Motion The 11 (single) Wiiija *Harry Parry & His Radio Rhythm Club Sextet: Mr Five By Five - Pig's Big 78 *Decoder: Crisis (12") BS1 *Pulp: Weeds (session) *Souvaris: We Cannot Help But We Can Agree (demo CD) *Aurlus Mabele: Fiesta D'Or (LP - Fiesta D'Or) Jimmy's Production Records *Lianne Hall: Running Out (LP - Trouble) Beat Bedsit Records *Mum: On The Old Mountain Radio (LP - Please Smile My Noise Bleed) Morr Music *Del-Gators: Car Troubles (LP - Pound Down) Sympathy For The Record Company *Yami Bolo: Jah Fire Throne (7") Roots Foundation *Pulp: I Love Life (session) *Aereogramme: Hatred (LP - A Story In White) Chemikal Underground *Cowcube: Grooved For Extra Flava (demo CD) *Major Matt Mason USA: Mr Softie (LP - Me Me Me) Shoeshine *Dragon: The Streets (12") Poison *Thoria: Keep 'Em In The Attic (single) Red Crust *Charlie Kunz: South Of The Border / I Paid For That Lie I Told You / Boomps A Daisy (LP 'The Very Best Of') Prism Leisure *Pulp: Duck Diving (session) (Peel initially starts playing the session track 'Sunrise' again by mistake) (Wrong Track Moment) *The King: Love Will Tear Us Apart (LP - Gravelands) File ;Name *John Peel 28-08-01.mp3 ;Length * ;Other * ;Available * John Peel Torrent Compilation 10 of 17 (2001) Category:2001 Category:Peel shows Category:Wrong Track Moment